crunchandslashfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the Team
All members are named by their Discord name. If not Discord members, they may be listed under "Helpers without Discord." These are most likely behind-the-scenes suppliers of necessary stock items. ''' '''All supply runners do receive payment for the goods that they provide. If the item being sold is rare and too risky to move through more than one transaction, the runner will carry out the trade with a shop owner supervising and aiding in the direction of the transaction. Other names being listed in Shoppe Reviews in the GTP maybe a result of this process. We sell in multiple servers and communities throughout the Wiz community, so our supply runners are a Very integral part of our team and we trust them with sensitive aspects of our shop to a non-administrative but representative degree. ' - '''Bios written by HOWM(IEatWaffles) based off of a "give me a few words to describe yourself" system. - ' '''JDSnowstorm and Justin wrote their own. Official Teammates * 'HOWM(IEatWaffles) - CEO/Planner/Community Outreach/Website Manager/Housing Expert/Administrator - '''Personally, I've always been more into individual activities. Mountain Biking, Hiking, Climbing. All of these activities give me a sense of self and allow me time to think. I also enjoy Urban Exploration and can commonly be found in random tunnels, abandoned buildings and factories, and just generally anywhere that other people dare not go. While I do enjoy slowing down to clear my thoughts, there is nothing like the incredible feeling that comes with an adrenaline rush. I'm currently in the process of working on the obtainment of my Real Estate license and will be making the grand move from Dallas, TX to Phoenix, AR in a short few months. I've also spent the last 3 years learning how to Skip Trace and also plan on obtaining my PI license in Arizona as a backup for the Real Estate. I thoroughly enjoy subjects belonging to the category of Psychology and also have a great passion for caffeine. Whether I'm having coffee, guayusa, a can of Yerba Mate, or the death-defying energy from a Redline Extreme, I enjoy being legally wired. I'm a bit of a night owl and my friends have actually called me "The Energy in the Dark" because I can just keep going and going(the nickname is an obscure reference to a foreign energy drink called the "Battery: Black Edition.") Team doggo. * '''JDsnowstorm - CFO/Community Outreach/Administrator/TC Expert - '''My passion is snowboarding. I may want to be a doctor someday, but snowboarding is where I really feel at home. Escaping to the wilderness with nothing but me, my board, and a fresh blanket of snow; that's my ideal day. When I'm not snowboarding, I love doing whatever I can outside whether that be sandboarding, kayaking, paddleboarding, surfing, or hiking. Academically, I'm heavily interested in medical science and I have knack for languages. In fact, I'm nearing the end of sixth months in Chile living with a host family! Team 60% dogs, 40% cats * '''Meticus - Community Outreach/TC Vendor/Administrator - '''I am a very energetic person. I really enjoy snowboarding. To burn some crazy calories, I enjoy jogging and climbing and for a more relaxed activity, I find hiking to be the perfect pastime. What else can I say? Oh! I also enjoy the company of man's best friend. Dogs are just awesome. Full of love and loyal to the core. Cats are...okay. * '''thespiralhero - Questing Assistance/Administrator - '''Okay. Where to start? My life story is probably a bit much. Let's begin with some of my favorite hobbies. If you talk to any of my friends, they'll tell you that I'm quite the movie geek. I could spend all day on Netflix browsing their vast collections. Unfortunately, sleep occasionally gets in the way of this and I have to give in. When I'm not watching movies or laying horizontically-unconscious for 8 hours, I'm likely out learning new things. I thoroughly enjoy mathematics and see myself being quite the businessman in the future. My favorite game is Wizard101. I mean this is some really addictive stuff. I knew a guy that started playing when he was only 10. The guy is 20 now and making a lot of money in the stock market. Talk about a game that'll stick with you through the good and the bad. * '''Wukong - (Shop CTO) Shop Owner in Wiz101 Shops and Wiztech - '''I'm not good at this whole biography thing, but I'll give it a shot. Let's see here. Well, ever since I was a kid, I've been a really big fan of video games. Being able to traverse an alternative universe with its own economies, social structures, and rules is one of the experiences of the 21st century that blows my mind. People really take it for granted sometimes. My future aspirations are heavily based off of my gaming tendencies. I've spent the last couple of years focusing on becoming a future programmer. The creators of future generations and the leaders in future innovation. I'm okay at it right now but I hope to be one of the best in five or so years. Fortune 500 company good. Like everyone, I enjoy the nuances of music. It may come as a surprise to you that my favorite genre is Classic Rock. You don't hear much of that these days. That being said, I'm not solely limited in my interest in Classic Rock. I also enjoy Alternative/Modern rock bands like The Score, Fall Out Boy, and Linkin Park(RIP.) My love of music and video games combined has led to an interest in possibly making VGM and instrumental music as a side gig. Anyway. That pretty much sums it all up nicely. I do enjoy outdoor activity but judging by the other bios, maybe not quite to the same extreme. I've got some pretty crazy teammates apparently. Team doggo all the way. * '''Ghos9 - Shop Owner in Wiz101 Shops and Wiztech - '''I am currently a Senior in High School. Some may say it’s the easiest grade out of the four but to be honest, it’s a lot more effort than most people make it seem. I play on the school Volleyball team and consider myself to be a pretty active person. I enjoy improving myself, both mentally and physically. Improvement is what guides us through our life and helps us get over our various hurdles. There’s no better feeling than beating life at its own game. My goal in life is to work in the multi-media industry. Technology generally comes easy to me, so exploring the various industries that rely so heavily on it just seems like a natural fit. My music tastes vary. It could be alternative rock one day and pop the next. I might be able to take a bit of Country if I was super tired and maybe tied up to a table with someone threatening to paintball my toes one-by-one. Kidding, of course. Anyway, that’s a little bit about me. Glad I could take the time to share. * '''Charles Darkflame - Vendor - '''As a competitive sailor, I understand that sometimes you just have to let life knock the wind out of you. Though, for me, it's usually the other way around. Feeling the wind race around me as I soar across the open water at high speeds is a feeling of freedom that I haven't been able to experience anywhere else. It's a rush of adrenaline and a quick glance at the other side of the veil. The side of the veil that inches ever so close when you push yourself to the limits. The side you can't find sitting on the couch or doing something as mundane as eating potato chips in front of your TV on a Saturday evening. That being said, I'm definitely of the opinion that people need to sit and breathe sometimes. You don't always have to be pushing that veil, even if the urge is always there. Sometimes it's good to just take that bag of potato chips and tear into it like a pack of starving hyenas. Seriously. Career-wise, I'm looking to go into business. I know that's a very broad term but I haven't quite decided on what industry. That's the funny thing about business honestly. The word is so broad that you can't really use it to define a career but you can't define a career in business without using it. Other than my love of Wizard101, a game I've played since I wore a size 5 shoe, that's about it. That is my bio. * '''MrMartin the 2nd - Vendor - '''I find bios to be incredibly difficult to make. You're expected to come up with all of these little bits and pieces of information about yourself that people would be interested in knowing. I know that there are things about myself people want to hear but at the end of the day, the challenge comes in figuring out what those bits and pieces are. A common one seems to be musical taste. I'm a Jazz person. The sweet smooth sound of Jazz is one of the most spiritually refreshing things your ears will ever taste. You can hear the emotion; the influence by a life of smiles and frowns. A life that has lived and experienced both joyful and tragic moments. Why do people ask about musical taste? I feel I know the answer to this and yet, their curiosity always astounds me. The hardest part of a bio is describing your personality. I'd have to go with "kind-hearted" and sometimes incredibly silly. I am naturally nervous in the face of my stressors and fears but my ambition; my constant drive to move forward and my knowledge that no matter what I do, I can make it. I can. And I will. This knowledge empowers me to be great and to be who I am even when my mind is telling me that I'm trying too hard. I overcome. I enjoy superhero moves for this exact reason. These "heroes" often come from nothing. Dirt and dwindle in the wind. They conquer their demons and they use their powers, the same powers everyone fears, to save lives. They use them to thrive. Old Westerns have this same theme as well. It's all about survival in the face of the same things that we see as being wrong with the world we live in. The monsters under our bed and the angels lingering gently over us as we sleep in the night. At the end of the day, if I had to describe myself in a bio? I'd say I'm really quite amazing. * '''Dragonblade - Team Graphics Artist/Tech Team Member '''Heck yeah! I love talking about myself. I think I'll begin with my hobbies. Our hobbies define us as people when we aren't stressing our backs lifting couches or aching our rear-ends at an office desk. They tell people that we are fun and that yes, we do indeed have social lives. Personally, I enjoy the study of Psychology. I'm not too well-versed in the old teachings of famous Philosophers but understanding people in their everyday environments is just a skill of mine. One that comes in handy as well. I was raised in two different countries; Poland and England. Being born in Poland, I found that the cultural differences between the two are really quite insane. It took a lot of adjusting, especially as a kid, but both my family and I got through it. I'm fluent in a few different languages; including French, Spanish, and English. People love to ask me how to say different things in a bunch of different languages. It's kind of an annoying charade but, honestly? It's kind of fun too. Languages have a way of making you feel like you're included; like you belong with the people that surround you. I'm also good with various programming languages. I figured that I might as well learn to speak robot with the human languages. I mean, they are going to be our masters soon right? I'm scared of heights, thanks to an elevator experience on the Eiffel Tower. We took the elevator to the top and as we ascended, I couldn't help but thinking to myself; "what if we fall?" That thought lingered in my mind for years. It hasn't fully left either. It really sucks too because it crushed my dreams of becoming an Astronaut(in my defense, I was like 6. At least I wasn't dreaming about being Prime Minister.) * '''SuperErraticShadow - Crowns Items/Vendor ' I'm quite the family guy(pun absolutely intended.) I have a family with 3 kids and a girlfriend that is the love of my life; the top of my world. My friends call me "Doctor Luigi" as I walk up(absolutely the one from the Mario games. I know. I love my name too.) I am always there to help those closest to me in their times of emotional despair. Sometimes, we all just need a hug and someone to tell us that everything will be okay. Other times, you have to be blunt with people. I enjoy watching anime with my girlfriend and playing a variety of really fun video games. Can you guess which is my favorite? I bet you can't! I bet you can't! (Sorry about the baby talk. Raising children is a handful but the little stinkers will change your life. It's a beautiful thing.) When listening to music, I prefer a nice classical ring. Sounds that whip the sun around in a tight noose and drag it straight down to me for an intense level of heat. The kind of heat that burns in your heart and makes you think you're a god for a little bit, even if just to bring your spirits up on a bad day. When it comes to the question of cats or dogs, I don't really have an answer here. Cats can be evil and cunning but their intelligence has given them a well-earned spot throughout the animal kingdom; whether it be as a house cat or in the form of an able-bodied Tiger beast. Dogs are very loyal, can be quite smart and will love and care for you 'till the day you die, but if we're being honest here; Rosco isn't cooking up evil plans for world domination so he's more just for love and cuddles. * '''IGreenLightning - Pet Hatcher - '''I've lived most of my life on a farm. I know what you're picturing right now. A guy with a country hat, blue jeans, chewing on a hay straw, and stomping up to his horse in clacking boots at 6AM to ride out to tend to the ranch, right? Well, I mean, it can be like that on some farms but we also like to have some fun with the 21st Century. One of my favorite hobbies is watching anime. There's so many different kinds and the portrayal of characters and plot points is seemingly limitless! Certain ideas and stories are just much easier told in an Anime than a live-action show or movie. I enjoy cooking and playing the guitar when I'm feeling super creative. Learned how to play the guitar at a young age and cooking is a skill my family always believed to be essential, even in a world where food is readily available at cheap restaurants. I'm incredibly good at robotics and spend a lot of time flying my drone around for some nice pictures and video footage. Both are pretty expensive hobbies, though, so if you're interested in partaking, you may want to save up. I'm a very peaceful person. I mean, I really try and avoid conflict amongst my piers as much as possible. Anyway, that's a little about myself. I can't wait to do some business with you all. * '''Mo Bamba(Justin) - Monstrology Supply Runner - '''I am a junior in high school, who's been playing wiz since 2008. I spend most of my time doing after school extracurriculars, such as practicing my bass guitar, cello, or being dead from wrestling practices only to do more cardio after. I have always had a passion for surfing, because I lived in California, but do not really get many chances to practice the sport, due to moving to the state of Texas. I'm kinda really goofy, and enjoy gaming as a whole. You can usually find me competitively playing Rainbow 6 or Overwatch when I'm not playing Wizard101. I listen to a little bit of everything; Jazz, Classic Rock, Grunge, and a bit of Rap. Definitely team doggo(only like 1 cat in my life I've liked.)